Through a Meowth's Eyes
by TheDragonLover
Summary: You know about Pokemon, right? ...No, you really don't. But Falen does, because he turned INTO one. [so far, it's a oneshot, but I may continue...]


…

……

……_Falen…_

A voice…I…I hear someone calling me…

_Falen…_

There…there it is again. Who…who is it?

…_Falen…_

No, wait, come back! Don't…go…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Hey, wake up! Come on…please!"

_Who…who's calling me now?_

"Wake up!"

_I should…find out…_

I could feel the breeze sweeping past as blades of grass brushed against me. The scent of flora almost made me choke, and I slowly opened an eye to stare at a field of flowers before me. It was amazing how many of them were gathered on the hill. I couldn't believe my eyes. I slowly sat up and stretched, but as I yawned I could tell something was wrong. I searched my memory for what happened before I fell asleep, but, to my surprise, there was nothing. I blinked in confusion, but the voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, goodie! You're awake! I thought for a moment you would never wake up, but I guess I was wrong! It's good to know that!"

As I was bombarded with words, I turned my head and was stunned. Before me, a yellow mouse with red cheeks stood on its hind paws and smiled at me. Its tail was in the shape of a thunderbolt, and it stuck upright in the air. For some reason, two words popped up in my head. The first struck me as odd.

_Pokemon…_

After a moment, I connected the fact it might be what this creature was, but then the other word came to me.

_Pikachu…_

I titled my head in a puzzled manner, and I thought, _maybe _that's_ what it is… _I thought it through, and I became certain it was, somehow, both a 'Pokemon' _and_ a 'Pikachu'. Like, how all toads are frogs, but not all frogs are toads. I guessed 'Pikachu' was the toad.

Speaking of the Pikachu, it kept smiling at me and asked, "What are you doing here? You don't look familiar…where do you come from?"

I was bewildered; this thing could talk! Something told me that wasn't natural. I stared at it, wondering what was happening, when it snapped me out of my thoughts with, "Hey, are you listening to me?" It looked slightly hurt, yet annoyed. "Answer me!"

Finally, I could stand it no longer. I asked, "Where am I? What happened to me? Where did I come from? And how are you talking to me?" I finished with utmost irritation. I needed answers from someone, since my mind could not supply them.

Then, it looked at me in the oddest way, as if I had lost it. It asked me, "What do you mean, how am I talking to you? I'm like any normal Pokemon!"

"But Pokemon aren't supposed to talk!" I argued, growing angrier by the second.

It crossed its arms and stared at me as it replied, "Well, _you_ shouldn't be talking, Mr. Kitty-Who-Woke-Up-On-The-Wrong-Side-of-the-Field!"

I was about to argue further when something stopped me. I realized the first part of her insult and stuttered, "K-k-kitty?" Something…clicked. I knew what was wrong. I hastily glanced around until my eyes spotted a puddle in the flowers. I stumbled over to it, ignoring the Pikachu's cries, and stared into the water.

What I saw made me yell.

Well, actually, it was more of a yowl.

I had a sort of creamy fur all over my feline body, and on my forehead was a gem or coin of some kind that seemed to be made of gold. It shone like the sun above me, and I was dazzled at the sight. But, as my eyes swept over my paws and my curly tail, I began to panic. I was…I was…

"I'm a Pokemon!"

As I stared wide-eyed into the small pool, the Pikachu walked up beside me and said, "Well, of course you're a Pokemon!" It looked into the pool at our reflections. "A Meowth, to be exact."

I stared into the eyes of my opposite. "…Meowth…" I could see the glint of fear in my eyes, but a ripple in the water made my face shiver and unreadable. My mind raced as I tried to figure out what had happened to me. The emptiness and clearness of my head scared me.

The Pikachu looked at me and said, "Are you okay? You don't look so good…"

I didn't feel good, either. The world swam around me, and I stumbled backwards before I caught myself. The electric mouse looked at me oddly and asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

I looked at it and wondered how I had gotten here, with a Pikachu nonetheless. Don't cats eat mice? I shrugged it off, though, and told it the predicament I was in. As soon as the words 'I'm not a Pokemon' left my lips, it gasped in surprise. I admit I was actually kind of glad it showed another emotion other than anger, confusion, or worry. Fear does bring the real 'you' out.

It stammered, "How is that _possible?_ I mean, if you're _not_ a Pokemon, what _are_ you?"

I stopped and pondered that question. _What am I? I have no clue…_

I was about to tell it so when suddenly I thought I heard someone. A voice whispered in my ear, "_Falen…_"

I whirled around, but no one was there. I was confused and wondered what the strange word was when it clicked. _Falen! That's my name!_ Then, yet another word came to my head, along with images. Something on two legs, no fur, a million different skin colors…

_Human…_

It only took me half a moment to cry out, "…I'm a human!"

Immediately, the Pikachu reacted by yelping and taking a few steps back. She spluttered, "_What?! You're a human?!_"

After a moment of hesitation, I nodded confidently. This time, I was certain I was right. The Pikachu hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to trust me. After a minute or two, it seemed to calm down and loose tension. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, and so I let it out in one big sigh of relief.

The Pikachu seemed to accept the fact I wasn't your everyday Pokemon and told me, "My name's Lita! What's yours?"

I looked at 'Lita'. _Must be a girl, then… _"I'm…Falen."

(Short, I know! But is it good? Please tell me! Also, my damn 'I' key on my keyboard broke…maybe I should try writing without it! Hope you lked the story so far! T's nterestng, rght? Keep wth me!)

(Ja ne!)


End file.
